Sands Through An Hourglass
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Yuki Ichigamine, A 10,000 year old fox demon Sakura Haruno A cat demon who will forever be in her debt Ino Yamanaka a flower nymph who owns her life to her Tenten A yuki ona who if not saved would have lost something presious to her and Hinata Hyuga A reincarnated Goddess who if not for her savior would have been kept locked away and forgotten. bad summary but good story.


A lone woman stood amongst the battle scared ground of her once thriving home. Her long midnight hair swaying in the soft breeze carrasing her skin. Her crimson gaze falls apon the cresent moon in the dark night sky her icy blue kimono slapping against her ankels. The woman would look normal if it weren't for the pair of fox ears atop her head and the long bushy white tiped tail swaying behind her. A man stood across from the woman his crimson hair held in a top knot. He wore traditional samurai armor a sword held tightly in his grasp as he glared angerly at the woman with his seafoam colored eyes. a leave flutters down from one of the many trees surrounding them the cool air of fall guiding it gently to the ground. The woman turns her gaze to the man.

"so was it you?" she asked her voice smooth and calm although the underlying anger was there as she bent down to close the eyes of one of her family members.

A small child with hair as pure as snow, her first born.

"And if it was?" the man asked the glare never leaving his face as he readyed his sword in preperation for whatever she would do.

"Then I would have no choice but to kill you in the most painful way I can imagine." she stated as she rose back to her feet her clawed fingers moving to the sword at her side. "I and my family have peacefuly coexisted with human's ever since the treaty was signed years ago by my father."

"That treaty was nothing but the silly ramblings of an old man!" the man yelled out his anger rising. "My old man didn't know what he was thinking when he signed that thing you discusting demon!"

the man launches forward his blade poised to slash at her chest. the woman draws her own sword the moon's refelction in it's blade as they clashed.

"from where I'm standing, it is you who is the demon." she said parring his blade only to thrust her own into his shoulder careful to not hit anything vital. "you had no right to destroy my family, Monster!"

A young woman screams as she sits up in her bed gasping for air and clutching her chest her eyes wide and her body shaking in terror. slowly her breathing regulates her heartbeat slowing down.

"that dream again." she whispered to herself her hands in her lap as her gaze looks up at the cresent moon in the sky outside her window. "I should have known I would relive that again tonight."

The woman sighs as she throws the covers off of her a long bushy tail could be seen curled around her waist as she swings her legs over the side of her bed.

"how many years has it been now?" she murmured softly. "ten thousand?"

A frown settles onto her lips as she stands moving across her bedroom to look at the clock in her television. It read 1:00AM. An unamused laugh leaves her throat as she moves to her closet pulling out an outfit and heading to her bathroom. A sigh leaving her lips as she turns on the shower and removed her clothing before stepping inside it the hot water cascading down her back. she reaches for the shampoo as she ducks her head under the water her midnight hair cascading down her back her ears flat on her head. one of her ears flick as she hears footsteps in the hall outside of her room as she washed her midnight locks the warm water washing away the suds before she moved to wash her tail sighing in content as she cleans her body.

"Yuki?" a soft voice called from outside her door. "Yuki a-are you up?"

the woman now known as Yuki turned off the water and stepped out before wrapping a towel around her lean body. She walks out of her bathroom and to the door opening it to see a young girl who looked about the age of twelve. She had short midnight hair and wide almost colorless lavender eyes. Yuki smiles at the girl.

"yes I'm up Hinata is there something you need?" she asked.

"I-I heard you scream." Hinata said the large pure white wings on her back ruffling up. "I-I wanted to see if you were okay."

Yuki smiles softly at the much younger girl in front of her as she allows her into her room.

"I'm fine Hinata. I.." she paused as she walked over to the clothing she had layed out for herself. "I just had that dream again."

"o-oh." Hinata squeaked softly as Yuki started to get dressed in front of her a soft blush forming on the young girls face. "I-I'll go wake up I-Ino, Tenten, and S-Sakura we can have an early day today."

Yuki gave her a sound of aproval as Hinata turned walking out of the room.

She sighed as she pulled on the crimson dress she picked out. She had found those four alone, cold and in need of a place to stay almost a hundred years ago although not at the same time. at first she hadn't a clue as to if they were demons like her. Sakura the tiny pink haired girl was the first she had found, she had found her underneth a bridge fighting for her life from a sever case of phnmonia, the tiny cat demon had looked like a skelliton wrapped in skin. it was a horrable sight. Ino she had found when she was out for a walk looking for some herbs to help Sakura get over her illness. the small child was frightened beyond belief clinging to a tree branch as she dangled over a whirlpool in the river a kapa trying to drag her in. Yuki had intervened asnd brought the young flower nymph home with her. she had to admit Ino was a god send if it wasn't for her knowlage of herbs and flowers Sakura would have died. Tenten she had rescued from a horible situation when a sleezbag of a human had tryed to take her to a brothel to sell her for cash. aparantly he had ben captivated by the young girl and hoped to sell her off after he had what he called fun with her. suffice to say I didn't hesitate to kill the asshole although not before chopping off his balls and forcing them down his throat. The little Yuki Ona was so greatful she begged the Fox demon to allow her to follow her. Yuki agreed but to be honest she was going to take her with her anyway. And they there was Hinata the young girl was being held prisioner in her own home her father would beat her and call her discuting names. apparantly she was born as a reincarnation of a goddess named Shinatsuhiko and her clan feared that. Yuki shakes her head. the poor girl had been starved and was at deaths door when she had swooped in and taken her away. Hinata's own little sister had no clue of her exsitance until then. She ended up taking the little girl with her as well but she died having been born human after almost fifty years of peaceful bliss. Hinata was distraught and locked herslef away for quite some time before finaly opening up again. Yuki steps outside her room her thoughts on the past. she felt so luck to just have met the few people she had, but, dispite that she still ached for her family she had lost. throughout their travels in the hundred years they had been together they had yet to run into another demon. it was unsettling to say the least. she could only hope they could find more of their kind. Yuki huffed as she stepped into the kitchen of their house Hinata was in it making what smelled like miso and rice, Ino and Sakura could be seen fighting over who got first dibs on the meal Sakura's tail lashing, and Tenten was just slumped over the table sharpening one of her many weapons gaze focused. Yuki laughs softly as she watches them just a normal morning for the small cluster of demons.


End file.
